Battlemask
by dragonsheep
Summary: A story about a young Auto bot named Fuchsia learning her heritage and her life, starting from when she found out she was and Auto bot as a thirteen year old girl...
1. Chapter 1 - I'm an Autobot?

**I do not own Transformers. Wish I did. I only own Fuchsia.**

Hi, my name is Fuchsia, like the color. I am an Autobot, but I was not always one. I was once a human. I was thirteen in human years that I found out something that would change my life forever. For one, a tale tell sign was that I was turning red, and my eyes, normally a blue-green, were turning a different color. I started when I decided to go into the woods behind my home in Jasper, Nevada.

I wanted to go and pick huckleberries for a pie so I when to the only place to get them – the woods. I started hearing loud thumps nearby and I thought that it was nothing. Then, out of the blue I saw a giant mettle hand coming down upon me. I ran as fast as I could. I heard more thumps as the hand followed me. I was quickly running out of energy. Then I blacked out…

I woke up on a large metal table. I was thinking, "Where am I?" I looked at my hand. It was made of metal?! I screamed bloody murder. I hear a voice saying that it was ok and to calm down in some other part of the room. I soon saw a giant robot. He looked like one of the robots from my favorite movie – Ratchet from transformers?! I stood up and looked down. I was an Autobot!


	2. Chapter 2 - I want you

"I am an Autobot?" I asked myself, "How and why?" I looked at my armor and saw that I had flames in certain areas of my body. There were some on my fore arm – from the flames down it was red. These ones looked like gloves. There were some from the nee down. I saw something else too. I had dragon-wings! They were blue with red flames in the webbing. I also had a long tail with a dangerous looking tip. Most of my tail was regular mettle color. But the end was a dark brown.

I noticed that I was hungry. Being the Doctor that he was, I think that Ratchet could tell. He got a cube-thing, cut off a corner and put a liquid into a small cup. How he did so is beyond me. He told me, "drink this, you will feel better. It tasted good. I would ask what the heck it was later.

Another autobot came in. As soon as he was in the door I could tell who it was. It was Bumblebee! I saw that he had a few scratches. He said a few beeps that I could translate to: "Some deceptions jumped me. I got him to go away, but got a few scratches before he left." Bee must have saw me and then he asked Ratchet, "Where did the sparkling come from?" And "Does Optimus know?" The only words I was able to understand was Optimus Prime so when Bee said that, I thought: "Wow, I could meet THEE OPTIMUS PRIME!"

Ratchet then said, "He will come by later. Now let's get you fixed up." While Ratchet tended to Bumble Bee I allowed my head, well now possessor, wander. I was going to meet THEE Optamis Prime. I was so exited I swear that my heart, excuse me I mean spark, jumped. After Bee left Ratchet insisted on doing various scans and treatments.

-Time Jump – one hour -

After one hour I was still exited. Then a large, flamed, blue mech came in. It was Optimus Prime! "Optimuss, sir, here is the sparkling that I found earlier. She has not talked yet." Said Ratchet. Optamis asked, "Is she healthy?" "Yes", answered Ratchet, "But who will watch over her?" I knew in my spark that I wanted my new gaurdian to be Optimus. But the two bots decided to get the others.

First to come in was Jazz. The others soon followed. They wanted to know why they were there and were told this, "We are going to first come up with a good name for the sparkling. There were many names that I could understand like Flamedancer, and Sunshine. But I had chosen my name already: Fuchsia. So, even though I was shy, I said," Fuchsia." They were all surprised. Then I did something. I hoped down from my perch and glided down to the ground. Then I went over to the one who would be my new dad. I walked to Optamis Prime and said in a laungauge that I did not know, "I want you."


	3. Chapter 3 - Flashbacks and Purring

Optamis seemed surprised that I would want HIM to be my new dad. Then I blacked out. The last thing I remember before blacking out was being picked up by Optamis and being held in his hands…

 **Flashback**

- _Program Remember staring in 3…2…1...initiating – I was younger. Where am I? I thought. I was younger and by the looks of it a sparkling about 4 cybertronian months. I was looking at a mech that looked exactly like Optamis Prime. He started to speak: "My name is Optamis Prime. Your name is Fuchsia and I have sent you to earth. I did this to protect you from evil deceptacons who would want to kill you. The program that is allowing you to see this will only activate when you hear the sound of my spark. I may not remember this but, before you go I will tell you this, my daughter, Protect your spark, I will always be there for you –_

 **Flashback end.** _._

I woke up on a large bed. I sat up and saw that I was in a room, near Optamis Prime. Well, in the room next door. I needed to hear his spark again or I would go crazy. So I walked next door, climed onto his chest, and allowed his spark to lull me asleep.

 **Optimus POV:** **"** What is on my chest?" I thought when I woke up. I looked down and saw my new daughter. She must have walked over sometime in the middle of the night. I felt my spark swell up for love for my new daughter. She seemed familiar somehow and I did not know why. Her beautiful eyes opened. Shee then gave me a look that said, "I am hungry, please feed me". so I picked her up.

 **Fuchsia POV:** Dad picked me up and took me to a table that I had not noticed before. I sat down and Daddy gave me a small cup of liquid that I drank. It was good. He told me that is was energon, a drink that would be enough sustenance for now. I was so happy and content That I started to purr. I knew from reading fan fiction in my human past told me that this was normal. Daddy started to speak in cybertronian to me. I did not understand it. So, Instead of my better judgments I said, "What did you just say?"

 **Cliff hanger!**


	4. Of Medbays and Growing

Battlemask chapter 4

Optimus POV

I had asked her, "Would you like to see the others," and Fuchsia replied in English, "What did you just say?" I did not understand how she could not understand me. I decided to take her to Ratchet and see if something was wrong. I hoped that everything was alright. So I picked Fuchsia up and started to walk down to the medbay.

Fuchsia POV

Daddy picked me up and started heading down the hall. I did not know where we were going, so I decided to entertain myself by looking around and seeing if I could spot someone else while on our stroll. We soon ended up in the medbay. I wondered why?

Optimus POV

I explained to Ratchet what was going on. He told me, "I will scan her coding and see if there is anything that I missed."

When he was done, Ratchet exclaimed, "Whoever did her language protocol did not give her Cybertronian, only English."

Fuchsia looked a little frightened, so in English I asked her, "Why did you not tell us that you did not understand us?"

Fuchsia POV

I did not know how to answer. I could tell the truth and possibly be excluded, or I could lie and be found out later. You see, have never liked to get into trouble because, well I did not like getting yelled at like my human mom and dad would do not just the but lock me in the closet for who knows how long. But I knew that Optimus Would not do that so, not wanting to feel bad with a lie on my conscious, I answered, "I did not want to get in to trouble."

Daddy responded kindly, "Oh, sweetspark, you would not have gotten into trouble." I felt better instantly.

Strangely, I started to feel very, very tired. "Can I go take a nap?" I asked. Daddy said yes, so we went back to our bedroom and I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

{one hour later}

When I woke up, I felt different. I got out of bed and looked in a mirror. I looked taller, about half of Daddy's height, so 14 feet, if I remembered correctly. My wings were bigger, almost as long as I was tall; my tail was longer than me; and the barb on my tail was larger, too. I wondered what Dad would think of this. Then he walked in.

Silence.

I broke it. "Daddy, I think that I was older in mind then in body. I think my body just caught up." My voice sounded older; weird!

Daddy said, "You are a beautiful youngling, Fuchsia, but do you know how this happened?"

"No, I just fell asleep and woke up like this," I answered.

We again went to Ratchet, but on the way we ran in to the others.

Bumblebee asked me, "Who are you?"

"I am the sparkling that you saw yesterday," I answered.

Jazz said," You are looking beautiful this afternoon, my lady," and I gave my thanks.

Daddy and I went to the medbay, and I was scanned once again. Ratchet explained that I had a weapons system and a fully functional T-cog, but otherwise was fine. I wondered if that meant that I had a transformation sequence, but decided to wait until later to test it out.

After leaving the medbay, I told Daddy that I wanted to hangout with Bee. He said that Bumblebee was in the rec room down the hall and to the right. "Be careful, and have a cube of energon. I believe it would be good for you."

I went to the rec room and grabbed a cube, filling it at the dispenser. Bee was playing some racing game.

"Can I join?" I asked.

Bee gave a beep and a whistle that became, "Yes, You may".

Three races later, I decided that I wanted to go outside, but with Daddy's permission first.


	5. Chapter 5 - First Flight, First Fight

First Flight, First Fight, And Remembering

After getting Daddy to say yes to me going outside, I headed out. I decided I wanted to try flying. There are wings on my back, after all. I went to the top of the base and jumped, flapping harder and harder until I was high in the sky.

It was a nice feeling, the wind in my face, curling around my antennas and under my wings, the beautiful blue sky above and the pale desert below. I flipped, dived , circled, and twirled to my spark's content. All of my worries and concerns seemed to fade behind me. All I felt was pure happiness;I was not afraid, I felt that nothing could get in my way.

But, there was something at the edge of my processor – how did I know HOW to fly? How did I seem to know more than I actually knew? As I was pondering this, I saw something in the sands below. Being a curious youngling, I started to glide down. When I got closer, I saw the one mech that I thought I would never see – Scorpedo. A decepticon that looked like bigger version of scorpinoch. He was heading towards the base.

Unsure of what to do in this situation, I opened a comlink. "Hello, can anyone hear me?"

Optimus's voice answered. "I hear you Sweetspark. What is it? Why do you sound so worried?"

"Scorpinoch is here! What do I DO!?"

"Stay there, I am coming! Do not engage unless necessary!" His voice was calm and strong.

In no time at all, Optimus and the rest of the Autobots arrived! They started to fight scorpedo. One by one each Autobot had to back down, each hurt in a different way. Jazz had an arm gone, Bumblebee a hand. Ironhide lost his cannons. When it was only Optimus last, They rushed at eachother and started to fight even harder.

I was scared, not for myself, but for my Daddy. When Optimus was down, Scorpinoch to give the final death blow, I did the un expected. I dived down, not careing if I got hurt. I used my tail to swipe Scorpinoch's from Dad. I started to fight. My servos transformed into two shining orange blades, my battlemask coming into place. I swiped here and there. I was able to cut off the very tail of my adversary.

After doing that, I used my tail and plunged it into his mettle skin. I felt posin from compartments in my tail leak into his systems. I somehow knew that he would die in several hours, but would feel no pain.

When this was done I looked at my father, who's expression would be defined as a mixture of aw, love, anger, pride, with a small amount of fear. Ratchet was already working on repairing them when I blacked out once again. For I had hit my head on scorpedos mettle tail while cutting off.

Unconscious, I started to remember things that should never have left me. The memories I thought would not exist did. I started remembering who I was and What I had done


	6. Chapter 6 - Memories

Battlemask Chapter 6 – Memories

I remembered growing up for the longest time on cyberton with Orian Pax and who I knew was his sparkmate, my mom, Spiral Saphire. My name had been Fuchsinestia Von Pax. When the war got to our sector, I had been only the equivalent of a 10 year old human. I was cast out into space on a small ship holding a small amount of Younglings. We landed on an unknown planet, somehow in a different dimension than my own . It was called Transformers Animated. I, and the rest of us, were raised by Ultra Magnas.

We each formed our own Teams. Mine has, Blueshot, son of Ironhide, Seccond in command and Wepons specialist. Hibiscus, medic, Daughter of Ratchet. The twins, Hammerthrower And Wrekingball, the descendants of Bulkhead. Stargazer, daughter of Bumblebee, scout. Searchclaw, predicon, descendant of Prediking. We are Team Alfabots. I remembered growing up with each of them. And how we helped that war there, until we found out that the dimension was to become one of destruction.

We were sent to a dimension where none of it was real. Where our families did not exist. Where we would lose our memories until each would end up in our original dimension when it was possible. We were each around 100 years old by then, and still younglings. But still remembering our identity's Blueshot and I were sent to the wrong dimension. We were sent to the one of Doctor Who. I remembered what happened there. I was caught by the Dalecks. They wanted to know what I was and how to control me.

I remember the experiments. The thing that they did to me. The pain that I felt day after day. After 50 years, they succeeded, they could control my body without my spark interfering. This was around the time that they found Blueshot, and started to experiment on him. He saw what they did to me. Being turned into their little super solder. But my spirit never broke. Even though that they made me do many things that I will always regret doing, even though I was in the most pain I will ever be in, I never backed down.

It was a discovery that got us out of there and to our rightful dimensional target. I had just did some pretty bad thing and were in a cell with Blueshot when I saw something in the corner of the cell. There was a golden dewdrop glowing whith a golen light. Blueshot said that I should not touch it, but I did anyways. It glowed even brighter and came into my chest. Then we both knew what it was – The Matrix of Protection. I was a prime. I had a new name, Fuchsia Prime. I was able to open a portal to the Dimension we were supposed to be in around 100 years ago. There I was reborn as a human Girl who loved transformers and always wished to be there. Then I was there and reunited with my father, Optimus Prime. I remembered my mission, which is was ever sence the beginning, Find my family. The first thing I thought of when I awoke, " _Now how do you tell your adopted father that you are his child?_ " And the first thing I said upon awaking, " **_I am Fuchsia Prime!!_** "


	7. Chapter 7 - Alfabots Reunite!

**_LAST TIME ON BATTLEMASK_**

I said: **_"I am Fuchsia Prime"_**!

I woke from my coma, knowing exactly who I am. I have had to find my team, tell Optimus that I am his daughter, and save this universe at the same time. This was certainly going to be hard. I had to think this through. Hmmmmm. To think that me, a normal looking bot is a prime, and a primes daughter. Whew, this is going to be tough but worth it.

I wanted to be back within the fold of my family. I was thinking this when I noticed the Autobots staring at me. So I said: " ** _What? Is somethig on my face?_** " They all laughed and we went back to base. Aparently my blackout was only five minutes. I was glad that my memories were returned to me, but I had one thing on my mind - Where is my team?

What happened to them? That is when I felt a dimentinal disturbance around 25 miles from here. I had to ge see. I told my fellow autobots my entire life in a nutshel, then flapped my wings to get to where the portal had opened. I raced there and in the sand, was my SIC - Blueshot. He was in his bot form, looking exactaly how i remembered him. A square helm with a gold V in the middle. His alt mode a blue ford truck with an extended bed.

I was on my knees. Using the Matrix within my chest I was able to bring him back to consioseness. Blueshot opened his optics and said: " _Come closer"_

I did saying: " ** _Yes, Blueshot"_**

He then bolted upright saying " **Will you go penguin - sledding with me?"** Getting the refrence we both laughed.

" _ **Good to have you back, Blue**_ **"**

 **"** _For sure, Prime_ ", he awsnered back.

I felt a bond open up, a friendship bond established on the Dalek ship Avalon. He was just as happy to see me as I was to see him. Trough that link I told him everything that happened. And from him to me. Apparently his human family was just as obsessed with Transformers as mine. Then Dad and the Autobots showed up.

" **Dad, Autobots, this is apart of my team - Meet Blueshot, my weapons speacilist and SIC.** " There was a scilence. Ironhide looked - happy? Maybe because someone could really talk weapons. Dad was the first to say something:

" _ **Welcome Blueshot, It is nice to meet you!**_ "

 _"The pleasure is mine, Bossbot_ " (Blueshot and his nicinames? o.o)

Then we transformed and rolled out!

Back at base I saw a great surprise - The rest of my Alfabots were there! Our friendship bounds re-opeded and we were ready for anything. " **Now, onto the next step Alfabots!** "


End file.
